


Vanilla Twilight

by Klanceisunoriginal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Breakup, Exboyfriends, Get your tissues ready, Happy Ending, Lance is an alcoholic, M/M, Memories, They still love each other, This Is Sad, alcoholic lance, keith is gay, keith is sad, klance, klangst, lance is depressed, my bois need a break, they broke up, vanilla twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceisunoriginal/pseuds/Klanceisunoriginal
Summary: Based on "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. This song has been stuck in my head so of course I'd make a Klance breakup oneshot. TW: Alcohol





	Vanilla Twilight

_The stars lean down to kiss you while I lie awake and miss you, pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

All Lance could think about was a Keith. He missed him. Ever since they broke up, he'd been drinking... a lot. Hunk would come in to Lance passed out on the couch. If only Keith knew what he'd caused. Hunk begged him to stop drinking, and eventually hid all of the alcohol. Honestly, Hunk was the only thing keeping him alive.

_I'll dose off safe and soundly, but I miss your arms around me._

Keith laid in bed every night for hours, just thinking about him. Eventually, he'd sleep, but in the morning, he was never rested. He started drinking energy drinks and not eating. Lance seemed to be fine with their breakup, but Keith couldn't do anything. He wanted Lance's arms around him, his lips on his. He'd made a huge mistake.

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear, cause I wish you were here._

Lance went out to bars. Pidge and Hunk had to carry him home. He'd drink away his hangover. After Hunk stopped his drinking problem, he'd just sit in his house, crying. Keith was the only reason Lance did anything. He was his motivation, his inspiration, his reason for living. At least when he was drunk, he'd forget why he was sad. He'd forget about Keith and his stupid mullet and dumb, pretty eyes. He'd forget how badly he wanted to kiss him, to dance with him, to have him there by his side.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue but it's not the same without you, cause it takes two to whisper quietly._

Keith couldn't sleep. He'd stay up and listen to his music. He might draw something, but every time it was the same thing. He always drew Lance. Lance sitting, Lance standing, Lance kissing him. this didn't help anything. Every morning, he'd sit on the porch and watch the sunrise. He was hit with memories of him and Lance snuggling in the porch in the brisk morning air, whispering, as to not wake Shiro. They'd watch the sunset, then, the sunrise. They'd hold hands, sitting under a blanket. Lance would hold him tight and kiss his head.

_The silence isn't so bad till I look at my hands and feel sad cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._

Lance spent months laying in the couch, usually in tears. When the sun rose, he'd be overcome by emotions. Hunk was worried for his best friend, but Lance wouldn't ever talk to him. He spent his nights staring at his hands in silence, a solemn look in his face. Sometimes, his face would flush with a reminder of Keith laying on him or pressing a kiss to his cheek.

_I'll find repose in new ways, well I haven't slept in two days, cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._

Keith usually slept at some point. But these past few days had been full of thoughts that kept him up at night. All the love songs in the world didn't warn him about this pain. He hadn't slept in 50 hours. Lance was dancing around in his mind, dragging him onto the dance floor and shaking his hips. They slow danced in his head, spinning in circles for hours. He didn't know how to be happy anymore.

_Drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, waist deep in thought because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone._

Lance was convinced by Hunk to go get coffee. The two friends sat and talked like they used to. When they got home, Lance perched himself on the rail of the front porch and stared off into the street, humming a song to himself. This was the first time Hunk had seen him with a semi-positive attitude. In reality, Lance was thinking about Keith. Most of the time, thinking about him had a negative effect on him, but right then, he found the memories comforting. He didn't even realize that the sun had set until it was rising, flashing bright lights in his eyes.

_As many times as I blink, I'll think of you._

Keith was tired and lonely. He hadn't had motivation to do anything. Shiro practically forced him at gunpoint to take a shower. It was his fault he was feeling this way. He just wanted to wallow. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Lance's smile. He missed him so much, but Keith was sure he'd moved on by then. Memories flooded his brain. A slight smile came to his lips as he remembered the particularly good moments.

_When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again._

Lance was content for the first time in a while. He knew that Keith had moved on and he'd accepted it. Maybe it was time for him to start dating again. He called Hunk and told his plan, his breakthrough. So he started dating again. He wouldn't forget Keith's blue-gray eyes, or his smile, or anything about him, but he was happy.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you._

Keith had moved on. The constant depression and thoughts weren't working for him. He was dating a guy that made him happy. He wouldn't ever forget Lance's loving jabs, or his smooth skin, or soft lips, or his ocean eyes, but he'd matured. He was happy.

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past I'd whisper in your ear,_

_Darling I wish you were here._

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my Klance breakup oneshot! Please leave Kudos! Love you all!
> 
> Yell at me:  
> Twitter: @unoriginal_k  
> Tumblr: @klanceisunoriginal


End file.
